Scroll compressors may typically include orbiting and non-orbiting scroll members meshingly engaged with one another. The non-orbiting scroll member may generally be rotationally fixed to a bearing housing using a fastener. The use of the fastener may require machining a bore in a flange of the non-orbiting scroll member to receive the bolt. An additional sleeve guide may be used in combination with the bolt to provide for limited axial travel of the non-orbiting scroll member relative to the main bearing housing. The machining of the bore and the addition of a sleeve guide may provide additional cost and assembly times for a compressor assembly.